


Good Boy

by Avicii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Body Modification, Cock Worship, Dom!Harry, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Hardcore, Humiliation, Kinks, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Proceed with caution, Punishment, Sadism, Sub!Draco, Subdrop, Subspace, Their relationship is fucked up here, Watersports, dubcon, given away to another dom (temp)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avicii/pseuds/Avicii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world rejected Draco when he only wished to atone for his sins during the war. With nowhere to go and his future looking bleak, he turns to Harry Potter for that forgiveness but Draco never expected his atonement was to be Harry's pet. He never expected to fill a void he never even realized he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> These are mostly drabble-length chapters that are all connected. Most are kinky and filled with sex, so basically, PWP ahead guys lol no plot in sight. :-) But enjoy nonetheless. This story will be updated when I feel like it.

"I don't need a lover," Potter said, quietly, looking over the still form that knelt before him. "I need a pet." He rose to his feet and took slow deliberate steps to the shivering man, he stared down at his old rival and marveled at what he had become. He seemed minisicule compared to what he was before. 

Harry loved it. 

He loved to feel that power that only came when he fully dominated a person, to have full control over another human being. He had tried to repress this side of him that craved to dominate and take and fuck with a more quiet and docile side. But it was no use, Ginny had called him a feeak but he would rather be a freak than hide who he really was.

He pushed his boot under Malfoy's chin to raise up his head and grey clashed with green. Draco tried not to move from his hold, he didn't want to show his hesitancy, his fear least Potter refused him. "I need a slave who will please me; give me pleasure before his own." His words caused Draco to shiver, "Can you be that, Malfoy?" 

He had only come to Potter to ask for forgiveness; a way to atone for his sins. He never expected Potter to want him more than he had expected; to be his slave. But as he knelt there, breathing heavily and aroused, he had never felt more free. The emotions were disconcerting and confusing, he wasn't quite sure what he wanted-let alone what Potter wanted-but he couldn't deny the way his heart raced as Potter's boot pressed deeply against his chin.

Draco panted, heavily, the feel of Potter's magic surrounding and engulfing was intoxicating. It made him dizzy and he knew he wanted more; more of the sensations that caused shocks to run through his whole body and make his body tremble. There was no status, no blood purity, no war. It was just him and Potter, it made it more real that way.

"Answer me, Malfoy." Potter said, sharply, his green eyes growing darker with impatience.

Draco's breath hitched, he knew what he wanted to say, what he needed to say. He knew that he wouldn't be happy until he was owned mind, body, and soul. He nodded, tears gathering in his eys as he licked Potter's boot as a silent apology.

"Yes." He rasped out, his voice breaking as his head bowed low. His platinum hair fell over his face and his lips trembled; he felt he had just sold his soul to the devil. 

"Yes, what?" Harry prompted with an raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Master!" Draco nearly shouted, his eys clenched as his cheeks reddened in humiliation as his pride was crushed. He couldn't get any lower than bowing to Potter. "Please, my life is yours! I am nothing; the world rejected me, my family rejected me, please," Draco choked on his words, his words becoming tangled as painful emotions welled up inside of him. "Please, be my salvation. Own me, Master!"

His words were followed by deathly silence and Draco was too frightened and too embarsssed to look up- he wasn't even sure if he was allowed. He nearly jumped when a hand ran through his hair, pleasure runnng through him as his hair was clenched unbearably tight and for the life of him he didn't know why he craved more of that pain, to be demeaned and made worthless.

Harry didn't let up on his grip as he hissed in approval, the sound going straight to Draco's groin.

"Good boy."


	2. II

Harry kept him constantly under. A white cloud fogged his mind and the urge to please his Master, the need to please his master. He barely knew his name in this state-deep inside his mind that only Harry could bring him back up- let alone where he was. All he saw was his Master; his Master was his world. He felt at peace there in the depths of his mind where he didn't have to worry about his heritage or his sins. All he worried for is what his Master desired and wanted him to be. He wanted to be a good boy.

He yearned to hear the praise; for the approval from his Harry.

Harry who made him know his place, fucked him constantly in reminder of what he was made for and watched as semen dripped from his hole as if he was made for that sole purpose. Abused and used. He was nothing but Harry's pet, his to play with and his too discard for whenever he wanted to.

He loved it.

He never wanted anything else in this world.

Here...here was where he belonged.

"You took him from the outside world for him to become your fucking slave, Harry."

Draco didn't care for the outside world, not when his mouth was being fucked by his Master.

"Not a slave, a pet." Draco practically glowed from the correction.

"This is _wrong_ , Harry." He heard the voice filled with disgust and horror said above him and he was so deep in subspace that he wanted to recoil as Harry clenched his fist tightly around the strands of his hair and growled, he was bad. He was a bad, bad boy and Master would leave him; he couldn't let Master leave. He-

"I don't think you can decide that for either of us, Hermione." The name sounded vaguely familiar as if it was meant to mean something but it didn't, not now as Harry pushed his cock deeper into his mouth and tears sprang from his eyes as he gagged reflexively.

"He came to me."

"You can't keep him under for this long and think this is consensual." Hermione shouted as Harry groaned, his cock slipping deeper down Draco's throat.

"He _wants_ this," Harry snarled, and Draco nodded as best he could with a thick cock in his mouth, he wanted this; he wanted it _so badly_. "He wouldn't had come to me if he hadn't."

"You're disgusting." Draco humped his hard erection against his Master's leg and groaned at the friction, the sound reverberating against Harry's cock causing his grip to tighten, if this was wrong than he never wanted it to be right.

He gasped as Harry pulled him back and off his cock, his eyes closed as his Master's warm come splattered on his face, marking him as his. He was murmuring something but even that was unimportant as he relaxed, allowing his Master to do what he wanted with him.

"Thank you, Master, thank you...good boy....good boy...be so good for you...thank you, thank you..." He knew he was rambling and he knew it amused his Master each time he became like this; so deep in subspace that he didn't know what he was saying, so deep in his mind that he couldn't even form coherent sentences.

"Who do you belong to, pet?" Draco shuddered in delight and pleasure at his Master's voice, that he was worthy for his Master's question and attention made him warm inside, he rasped, "You, Master...I'm yours."

He looked up, cum dripping from his face, to see Hermione standing next to his Master, her face filled with sadness and pity.

He quickly looked away from her and bowed his head, licking his Master's dragon-hide boots reverently.

He didn't need her pity.

Not when he loved this so much.

Not when he felt that he was better at being Harry's pet than he ever was being Draco Malfoy.


	3. III

Draco had been bad.

It was habit, truly, that he still acted out when Weasley came around and his Master didn't like it.

Not. One. Bit.

He was now blindfolded and knelt in front of his Master's large, four poster bed, his wrist tied to his back and naked as the day he was born. He felt the urge to pee and his throat was dry, his stomach grumbled angrily-for what, he didn't know.

He lost count of the hours since his Master left him here, steadily rising from the drop to think clearly and he panicked at first, unsure of how cruel Harry was when it came to punishment.

His wrist began to sting just as the door opened with a slight creak.

"Master-!" he gasped out, he let out a sob as he heard soft boots walk the small distance from the door to where he knelt. "Please, please..." He didn't know what he was begging for , for mercy, for release-he wasn't sure.

He felt fingers being shoved into his mouth and he automatically began to suck, saliva dribbling down his chin as Harry tilted his head back. "You'll be good for me, yeah?" And yes, he'll be good-so, so good for him.

He nodded fervently unable to talk as he sucked his Master's fingers.

"Jesus Christ, Harry."

He jolted at the new, male voice and paled when he realized that it was Weasley and-Merlin, no, he tried to turn his head in embarrassment only for Harry to wretch it back to it's place again.

Harry let out a breathless laugh, "He's very pliant and obedient, I've trained him well." Draco whined in his throat.

"And you said..."

"Yes, he'll be good for you, won't you, baby?" He cooed and Draco nodded, desperately, he would be so good. For Harry. For Harry.

"I can do anything?" Ron whispered, as he took a step forward and Draco trembled.

Draco felt Harry untie his wrist and ordered, "Get in position."

Draco pressed his face to the floor, his arms crossed behind his back, his ass in the air and his knees spread, "Please, Master-!"

"Lovely, isn't he?" Harry said, amused.

Draco clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see Harry or Weasley see his shame, that he enjoyed this more than he could've ever imagined.

"This is your punishment, baby." Harry whispered to him as he strokes his ass, one of his finger dipping into his already dripping hole. "You will submit to Ron, know that he is above scum like you and worship his cock like it is the best thing in this world. You will learn to respect him."

Draco whimpered but nodded his head, "Yes, master." His master was so good to him. So, so good.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Ron asked, uncertainly even as he pulled his zipper down.

"Of course," Harry said, flippantly, he runs his hand through Draco's hair. "You love this, don't you, baby?"

And he does. He does.


	4. IV

“Please,” Draco whispered, his knees ached as he leaned forward, the cold floor of the restaurant dug painfully into his shins. His whole body shook as his grey eyes looked up to his master in desperation, “Please, Master. I’ll be so good, so good for you, Master, _please_.”

He was naked, a ring fitted snugly around his cock as he knelt at Harry’s feet.

“Shut up,” Harry said, sighing as he leaned against his chair, casually. He didn’t even spare Draco a glance as his green eyes roamed the restaurant they were eating at. It was a restaurant they found themselves frequenting quite a bit since it was catered to people of their lifestyle. Draco had already eaten, the dog bowl that had been filled with a morsel of food— along with a splatter of Master’s wonderful, wonderful cum — was now empty by his side.

Draco caught a glimpse of quite a few subs who were also kneeling in front of their dominates, some were even kneeling on pillows.

He didn't need that.

The pain felt nice, made him _real._

“People are watching you, pet,” Harry said, as he nodded at the waitress who brought him the bottle of red wine he’d requested. “You beg so pretty for an audience.”

Draco reddened at the implication that strangers were watching him submit — watching him _beg,_ his father was turning in his grave at this very moment — he looked around as discreetly as he could, suddenly aware of the stares of those around them.

His cock twitched.

They were openly staring at the pair, some even with open mouths and Draco resisted the urge to sneer at them. It was none of their business what he did, he didn’t owe them anything.

“I don't care.” He replied in defiance. The only opinion that mattered to him was his Master’s and no one else.

Harry hummed, amused by his answer as he leaned forward to grab a hold of the wine bottle and Draco watched with widened eyes as he purposely opened the bottle and tipped it over his lap.

They both watched silently as half the bottle spilt over Harry’s lap without a word.

“Master…“ Draco said, quietly, unsure of what Harry wanted him to do.

Harry’s green eyes lifted to Draco in challenge, “Lick it up, pet.” To anyone else, his smile was cruel and unforgiving but for Draco, it looked kind — kind like his master and forgiving and beautiful and —

Draco, without any hesitation, did as he was told. He swallowed heavily, his mouth watering as he crawled forward, his naked backside to the people watching them as he mouthed over the bulge in Harry's jeans and expertly sucked out the sweet liquid that stained the material. He groaned in ecstasy, licking at a particular spot that tasted especially good — he was in heaven, his heart racing as the humiliation washed over him; it felt so good — _so_ good.

“That’s it,” he heard Harry whispering, his hands tangled in his hair, “You love that they are watching you, pet, don't you? You love servicing me because you're a good boy, yeah? You’d do anything I tell you to do because you are mine.”

Draco wanted to nod, agree with everything that was being said because yes, _Merlin yes_ , all he ever wanted was to be a good boy. Instead, he continued to lick and suck Harry’s cloth erection as his Master’s hand kept him in place.

He was dropping, quickly — his mind clouding over as he got lost in the movement of his lips and the deep, rumbling voice of his master. The only thing grounding him was his master’s hands causing sharp pain to run through him each time he tugged on his hair. It went on like this for a few minutes until Harry’s hand pulled him back with a sharp tug, he was wrenched upright, gasping for air.

“Stand up.”

Draco stumbled and tripped over his own feet to obey the order, murmurs around him buzzing in his ear as he stood, naked, to face his master. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around his naked torso as their words finally registered with him and flooded his senses.

_“My word, is that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?”_

_“Draco Malfoy is a sub?”_

_“Well, I could’ve told you that with the way that boy —”_

_“I can’t wait to tell —“_

Draco stopped listening as soon as strong hands pushed against his shoulder. He instantly obeyed — he would _always_ obey — soaking up the tiny murmurs of praise leaving Harry’s mouth as he bent him over the table and fucked him.

They didn’t matter anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am accepting prompts for this story!


End file.
